Leave Me Out Of It
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: They were at it, again. Damn it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Pairing:** [Various Straw Hat Pirates x Unidentified]

**A/N: **So, this... This is... I have absolutely no idea what it is honestly or where it's going for that matter or if it's even going anywhere. I wrote this on a whim while playing around on _creative writing prompts . com_ (I've completely forgotten which number I used though... I think it was #186, but I'm not completely sure...) and the _Written? Kitten!_ page. So since it's technically _nothing_ I've decided to ask _you, the readers _if you think I should continue it as a ficlet/drabble series, leave it as is or what...? Any suggestions would truly be appreciated. :D

Take care,  
~ SugarLandBabyGirl

* * *

**Leave Me Out Of It**

| | _**One Piece – Various**_ | |

Behind her, the noise escalated to a near deafening riot.

They were at it, _again_. Damn it.

As usual, the airheaded Captain was the culprit behind the fight in which most of the infamous Straw Hat crew was currently involved in, sans her of course.

She was the smart one. She knew when to make herself scarce, and times like this were perfect. It wasn't that she _couldn't_ fight and hold her own, because she _could_.

It was more to the fact that the members of this particular crew were… to put it bluntly eccentric _monsters_ that took human form.

There was no way in hell that she was going to get involved in one of their many, daily fights. No way man, not her. Not even for a king's ransom would she even consider it.

She was normal in every possible way and she certainly didn't have a death wish, thank you very much. Which is surely what her fate would've been if she let those idiots drag her into _that_ inhuman brawl.

They could fight amongst themselves all damn day if they wanted to for all she cared, just as long as they _left her out of it_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yep, it's another "written on a whim while playing around on _Written? Kitten!_ and _creative writing prompts . com_". This is Prompt #343, again I went over the word limit, but I'm working on it and will hopefully get better at it the more I write within limits. :D

**Pairing:** [Sanji & Roronoa Zoro x Unidentified]

* * *

**Leave Me Out Of It**

| | _**One Piece – Various**_ | |

Her laugh broke the silence and immediately drew the two quarrelling males' full, intimidating attention onto her.

It was completely unintentional on her part and perhaps a bit ill-timed as well. But she couldn't help it. The sound had slipped through her lips before she could even begin to stifle it.

It wasn't her fault that their argument, fueled solely by fragile male ego, had quickly turned into more of a comedic rendition of epic proportions than a serious dispute.

Honestly though, who wouldn't laugh at two supposedly grown men bickering like violently stubborn children over which one of them had killed the biggest dinosaur?

She knew however that she was about to be in some serious trouble when the brusque swordsman turned halfway to better face her with a scarily determined expression set on his features, while the perverted cook sang her name with hearts in his eyes.

"Oi, _you_ decide. Whose lizard is bigger, mine or the ero-cook's?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So this is based on the prompt #265, but I switched the word '_coveted_' for '**cherished**', because the former word didn't sound quite right. Also this turned out more somber than I had originally planned. I do think that it gives deeper insight into the unidentified character without giving her too much of an identity. But I dunno, you readers can decide that for yourselves.

**Pairing:** [Monkey D. Luffy x Unidentified]

Take care everyone and happy reading!

* * *

**Leave Me Out Of It**

| | _**One Piece – Various**_ | |

It was the one thing he cherished the most, aside from his _nakama_ and their wellbeing.

You didn't have to know Monkey D. Luffy for very long to know that much.

Yet still, here they were again.

Some boastful, ignorant bastard had insulted his most prized possession.

She knew very little about the origins of that misleadingly simple straw hat, and only that it had been given to him as a gift from someone he greatly admired.

And that was more than enough information for her to understand.

Oh, how she wanted to kick the guy's ass herself.

But it wasn't her place.

She'd just have to settle for watching her Captain kick that guy's sorry ass himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am so, so sorry it's taken me so long to get the next one up. Life's been keeping me pretty busy, I can barely keep up with the fic's I enjoy reading, but I hope ya'll will still enjoy reading this. I _might_ be tempted to add different Pirates and or Pirate Crew's later on if ya'll think it'd be a good idea (suggest whomever you'd like to see in a review or a message), but for now it's just the Straw Hat Crew 'cause they're my favorites. :P

This is _creative writing prompts . com's_ Prompt #134. :D

**Pairing:** [Nami & Roronoa Zoro x Unidentified]

* * *

**Leave Me Out Of It**

| | _**One Piece – Various**_ | |

"I wish someone told me about this _before_ I asked her for a loan." She hissed under her breath, while precariously balancing several heavy bags and boxes of brand spanking new and rather expensive clothes, jewelry and shoes on aching limbs.

Unfortunately the overload of booty wasn't hers to enjoy. _Oh no_, instead they belonged to that sneaky, conniving and just plain _evil_ Navigator. The evil Navigator to whom she was now in some serious debt to.

Just where in the hell was that damn perverted cook when you needed him? He was always so eager to help out his precious Nami-chan. So, _where was he_?

'_Never again,'_ she swore silently herself, all the while giving the smirking swordsman a nasty glare as he watched her suffer without even bothering to offer her a helping hand when she clearly needed it.

The smug bastard, he could have at least warned her before she sold her soul to evil incarnate over a sorely needed new pair of boots.

They weren't even that expensive for Pete's sake!

Never again would she ask Nami for a favor, no matter how small. The resulting obligation and unfairly added on debt was _just not worth it_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Short chapter is... very short. I'm sorry, but it's a rare double update tonight so, hopefully you readers won't be too disappointed...?

**Pairing:** [Straw Hat Crew x Unidentified]

* * *

**Leave Me Out Of It**

| | _**One Piece – Various**_ | |

When she first joined the Straw Hat crew she had no idea just how much she would come to depend on them; how much she would need their company to feel complete.

At the start of her journey with the oddest crew of miscreants ever seen, she would have never been able to guess at just how much it would tear her apart in side at the mere thought of losing just one of them.

They were her _nakama_, and she was theirs.

Every single one of them held a sacred place in her heart. Nothing and no one would ever be able to take their place.

Her time with them had changed her for the better in so many ways.

She owed each and every one of them a great debt that she would never be able to repay; certainly not in this lifetime, or even in the next. She was sure that even forever wouldn't be long enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ugh, an angst filled chapter, but... it had to be done. The angst muse is stalking me, I swear. -_- And it really needs to _go away_! I hate writing angst this often!

Oh, if you haven't noticed already, the chapters and actions in this story are not in chronological order; it's a jumbled mess really. So this chapter takes place a couple days or so after the Straw Hat's get separated for two years.

**Pairing: **[Straw Hat Crew x Unidentified]

Until the next update, lovely readers!

~ SLBG

* * *

**Leave Me Out Of It**

| | _**One Piece – Various**_ | |

Why had fate been so cruel as to separate them?

Unbidden, tears began to fall down her cheeks though her closed eyelids. She bit harshly into her bottom lip to stop from sobbing aloud, while her grip reflexively tightened around the smooth neck of the bottle in her hand that was fast becoming her new worst best friend.

For the first time since having met them, she was completely alone.

The sad truth was that she wasn't strong enough to go on without them. She _needed_ them, each and every one of them. She needed their boisterous camaraderie, their unusual quirks, their individual strengths and their ridiculous weaknesses.

To fight off the all-consuming pain tearing at her very soul, there was nothing left for her to do now but drown her sorrows in cheap alcohol, until she could learn to stand on her own.

Sitting alone on the ocean's edge of an island she didn't know the name of, she made a silent vow to herself, to them, that when they next met she wouldn't be as weak as she was now. She swore that she would be stronger, both physically and mentally.

She would finally be strong enough to stand beside them, as an equal.


End file.
